


Fireworks

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Meet a stranger, get the romantic new years kiss.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: One Shots Yall [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Was planning to post this last night, but wasn't home, so it's here now. Don't expect a new chapter of ITAMT for a bit, sorry. I just started doing a beta for Flywolf33, check her out!

Virgil took a tentative sip of his drink as he wandered absently through the crowd. He shouldn’t have let Patton convince him to come to this party. He had no reason to celebrate the new year, anyways. The year had been one disaster after another, and 2020 wouldn’t be much better. Patton at least had Logan to celebrate with. Virgil?

Nobody.

Virgil was standing quietly in a corner, when a tall man sidled up to him. 

“Hey, you must be Patton’s friend. Virgil, right?” The man smiled down at him. “I’m Roman.”

“Hi.” Virgil said shortly. Great. Top off the year by an awkward conversation with some random guy. Just his luck.

“Sorry, what?” 

Roman was talking. “So, what’s your major? Mine’s theatre, I plan on being a high school drama teacher.”

Virgil shook his hair out of his eyes. “History. I’m not sure what I’ll do with it, though.”

“Well, sounds cool. History was never really a favourite for me, but my teachers sucked.”

The pair continued to talk, and surprisingly, Virgil was enjoying it. Roman was actually… pretty interesting? But of course, he had to be tall, the jerk. 

“You excited for a new year? I know I am.”

Virgil smirked up at the taller man. “Shitty year, too?”

“Actually, no. I did pretty well in most of my classes, and family stuff all got smoothed over. I’m more excited to see what a new year will bring.”

“Oh.” Virgil replied, slightly disappointed for reasons he couldn't explain.

“-do wish I could have a New Year's kiss, though. Start a year with a spark of romance.” Roman continued on absentmindedly. “Have you seen the In The Heights trailer? I’m so excited for that movie.”

Virgil's head shot up at the mention of an interest _ ™ _ . 

  
  


Minutes later, Roman jumped when he heard a shout. 

“TEN!”

Virgil giggled. “Not as cool as you say you are, huh?” He teased.

“NINE!”

“I’m even cooler than I say I am, emo nightmare.”

“EIGHT!”

“Sure.” As he listened to the countdown, Virgil found himself staring into Romans eyes. 

“SEVEN!”

They were such a pretty shade of forest green, with hazel streaks that just shone.

“SIX!”

But he was too tall, Virgil had to crane his neck to even see his eyes. 

“FIVE!”

Stupid tall jerk, with his gorgeous eyes and perfect hair.

“FOUR!”

And his soft looking, pink lips.. No. no kissing. We are not wrecking this 

year with a hopeless crush, too.

“THREE!”

But maybe, it would be funny. Roman wanted a New Year's kiss, right? Let's give him one.

“TWO!”

Virgil screwed up his courage. It's a joke, and you can run away and never see Roman again if it goes badly.

“ONE!”

As the crowds scattered through the city erupted in cheering, Virgil leaned up on the very tips of his toes and kissed Roman. In those seconds, a hundred different emotions coursed through Virgil. Fear. Confusion. Joy. Passion.

When he broke away seconds later, (Roman had kissed BACK.) Roman was staring at him. “Wha-?”

Virgil, still reeling in shock, managed to put a lazy smirk on his face. 

“You said you wanted a New Years kiss, princey. There ya go.”

Maybe the year wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! You all better get out your flapper dresses and start calling people old sport.  
> BTW you are all so lucky you get fluff, the original ending was Virgil angst. Comments or kudos would be a wonderful gift, old sports.


End file.
